Beta
by angeloneofakind
Summary: This is just a beta, Need someone to tell me what you think.


**LEGEND:**

"Talk" = Normal Talk.  
"_To me_" = Thinking.  
_**No Jutsu**_ = Jutsu or Important Names

It was a warm evening in Konohagakure. Everything was just fine. The day? October tenth.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The fourth Fire-shadow(Hokage) sat in his office and looked through some paperwork (damn paperwork), when a Anbu came running in.

"Hokage-sama. They are after Naruto again!" He said.

As soon as the words left his mouth the Hokage was on his feet and began barking out orders.

"I want four Anbu with me. Inu, show me where he is". Hiruzen said.

Inu showed them to Naruto and what they saw would forever be remembered as the day the Senju returned. Between Naruto and his attackers was a wall made of wood. Inu saw some ninjas walking across the roof to get him. He looked at the Hokage and he just nodded. Soon they heard screams and the attackers just stopped and looked around. The ninja that was going around the wall was laying down on the roof bleeding. Ten seconds later they felt the earth shaking. And everyone looked to the side and paled. There was Tsunade walking and with every step the earth moved.

She walked through the crowd and jumped up to Hiruzen. When she was right in-front of him she lifted him off the ground and shook him.

"YOU TOLD ME HE HAD DIED!" She screamed. And with that she punched him and walked away to the roof overlooking Naruto. She jumped down and walked towards the scared boy.

"Naruto?" she asked the little boy. Naruto looked up and saw her.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked.

"No Naruto, I am going to take care of you."

"Why? Nobody cares for me"

Tsunade recoiled when Naruto said that.

"Can't a grandmother take care of her grandson?" she asked.

"Grandson? Grandmother?" And with that Naruto lost consciousness. The wall just sank back through the ground. She picked up Naruto and looked at him. She could see that he was not being feed like should be and the clothes(lets not talk about the clothes). She just shook her head and looked up at her sensei and said, "Your office now!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt his years for once. And called to his Anbu, "Arrest all of them. Get them to Ibiki. After that take them to the prison in waiting for their sentence." and with that he walked back to his office with Tsunade and Naruto.

The Hokage's office

As soon as they walked in Tsunade walked over to the couch and put Naruto down. When she had put him down she looked up to her teacher with sad eyes.

"How could you?" she asked. "You knew that he was mine grandson."

"I had to" said Hiruzen. "You know how many enemies your son had, if they knew that he was your grandson they would connect the dots."

"I don't care." Tsunade said/almost yelled. "I could have stayed and looked after him. Not like a mother, but like a grandmother. But now I am going to take him with me."

"But.." Hiruzen said, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"No buts, if you want to see him again, lets strike a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Hiruzen asked.

"I will take him with me and his inheritance." Said Tsunade. "and I will be back when he is twelve years old to graduate. I know Minato would have wanted him to be a ninja."

Hiruzen knew that she had him in a corner, but he would be safer than in the village.

"You knew that how would answer to that deal." Sarutobi Hiruzen said. "But he would be safer with you that in the village. But before you go, let me see that the seal is holding. That is all I ask."

Tsunade nodded and Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and lifted his shirt (or whats left of it) and channeled some chakra through and saw the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Its holding." He said after ten minutes. "Let me get some stuff for him."

"Sure." Said Tsunade. "I need to get to my compound and get some stuff for him to learn so could he wait here meanwhile?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded and Tsunade disappeared through **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**.

When Tsunade came back she was holding a big scroll. Hiruzen was holding a equal big scroll.

"Do you have what you need?" He asked Tsunade.

"Yes, almost." She answered. "Just need everything from my son/Naruto's father and his birth certificate and we will have everything."

Hiruzen walked to the painting of Minato and smeared some blood on it and opened a safe that was behind it. Out he took two papers and four scrolls. Tsunade looked at him questioning.

"Some scrolls for Naruto to read when he is older and his birth-certificate." he answered.

Tsunade just nodded and looked at Naruto sleeping on the couch.

"Naruto??" She said while shaking him a little. "Its time to get going."

Naruto just opened his eyes and asked what was going on. And after being told what they where going to do, Naruto turned to Hiruzen.

"Jiji, I saw a ninja using some kind of clone technique and was training with them. I know that you have the problem with paperwork, so why not use what that ninja used." Naruto said to Hiruzen. "I think he said something called Kagebunshin."

Hiruzen just looked at his adopted grandson and started hitting his head on his table while muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid." After a little while he looked up and said to Naruto:

"Thanks, you have just done me a great service. Wait a little before you go." and with that he open one of the drawer and took out a ring, he tossed it to Naruto.

"This ring symbolize that you have the Will of Fire and that you have the Hokage's thanks." He said to Naruto.

Naruto, well he just stood there for a second then hugged his jiji. And with that Naruto, Tsunade left his office and wouldn't be seen for many years.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER.**

It was a beautiful morning in Konohagakure. The shops had just opened and people just starting to get to work. Two ninja was doing guard-duty at the gate when they saw five people walking towards the gate. As soon as the group was at the gate they stopped them and saw Tsunade, Shizune Jiraiya and two people they didn't recognized. As soon Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya showed them their passport they went going towards the Hokage tower.

HOKAGE OFFICE.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat reading while his Kagebunshin was doing his paperwork when a knock was heard. He put his book away and dismissed his clones and said: "Come in."

In came Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya and two more. When he saw one of them he stopped breathing and thought "_Minato_." After a few seconds he heard a snickering and saw the three whiskers on each cheek.

"Tsunade with company returning to the village from a training trip sensei." Tsunade said.

"Ah welcome back Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Naruto." He said. "I trust everything was good."

"Yes sensei." Tsunade said. "I don't think you can find anybody more trained then my little Naruto."

"I am not little anymore" Naruto said. "I am twelve years old now. Not a little kid."

"You will be my little Naruto all your life Naruto." Said Tsunade.

"As much I think sensei finds this funny, I think he wants a update how it has been." Said Jiraiya.

"You are correct Jiraiya." Said Hiruzen. "So what level would you put Naruto at?"

"Truthfully?" Tsunade asked. Hiruzen nodded. "He can give your Anbu a round-down and still have energy left to make over 300 Kagebunshin."

Hiruzen just looked dumb-stricken. "Then why are you back?" He asked them.

"You know that you sent a report that you would have advanced classes this year to test them." Tsunade said.

"Yes. I think this will get everyone up to better standards." Hiruzen said. "Especially when we are hosting the chunnin exam this time."

"We figured so much. We wouldn't have been back before the final year, if not Naruto wanted." Tsunade said. "He said that he wanted to have some friends except Haku here." And pointed to the girl beside Naruto.

"And just so you know, Naruto knows about his family." Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen just looked down. _"Damn, I wanted to tell him."_

"So? What now?" He asked the group.

"Well, Naruto and Haku wanted to attend the academy and see what they have to offer and maybe get a insight from a student perspective." Jiraiya said. "And that isn't all. Right Hime?"

"Right honey." Tsunade said. "We have news that the Senju and the Sarutobi will have to give up their clan-seats on the council."

Now Sarutobi Hiruzen looked like he was going to have a heart-attack.

"But wait, there is more." Jiraiya said. "by giving up our seats we are going to sit on the Namikaze's seat."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Maybe its best that I explain what we mean." Said Naruto. "You see, we where going to Whirlpool to see if I had any more relatives left, when we found a scroll dictated back long before Konoha was founded." Now Naruto showed a scroll. "As you can see so is Senju, Sarutobi and a few more branches of the Namikaze clan."

"But how will we get to vote on stuff then?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Its really simple." Explained Naruto. "You are going to give up your position as Hokage and let my grandmother take over, then you are going to take the Namikaze seat, while my grandfather is going to take the Senju seat."

Sarutobi just started writing and pressed a button and said, "Call the council together in one hour and hold everything else."

You could hear on the other side how his secretary said, "Hai."

"So you want to get going to the academy Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, but I would want Haku to go with me" Said Naruto. "And if it is not to much trouble we would want to be on the same team when we graduate."

"We should see what we can do." Hiruzen said. "I will escort you myself."

And with that Hiruzen stood up and went over to Naruto and disappeared through **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**.


End file.
